The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 3
Issue 3 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on April 14, 2014. Last Issue: Issue 2 - Next Issue Issue 4 Plot Synopsis Derk and Grave are wrestling each other on the floor. Derk is getting a good headlock on Grave, but Grave bites Derks arm. Grave stands up, but Derk grabs onto his shoulders and tries to bring him down. Grave bends over and flings Derk over his shoulders, and stomps on his head, knocking him out. Hippo: The fuck! Hippo grabs the bloodied knife out of Dom’s corpse and throws it at Grave, he ducks, and it gets stuck in the BALLROOM wall. Grave runs over to the knife to throw it back at Hippo, and he does. Hippo ducks too, and grabs the knife again. Hippo and Grave throw the knife back and forth for about 10 minutes. Finally, Grave trips over after flinching when Hippo fakes throwing the knife. Hippo then hurls the knife down onto Grave’s hand. Grave screams a scream that would make Kaley have a one night stand with Masta. Hippo jumps back in terror, holding his ears. Ghost, Kaley, and Sidney walk in. Hippo: GHOST! AFTER HIM! Ghost begins to chase Grave down the Andrew Lincoln hallway. Keep in mind, nobody knows that Grave is Grave. Grave: I’m not a killer! It was an accident! Ghost: YOU’RE JUST A PUCCY BITCH! Grave runs into the lobby, and Cam’s body is missing. Ghost follows. Grave makes a run for the upstairs, and runs into the BILLIARD ROOM. Grave runs to one side of the billiard table, and Ghost runs to the other, trying to trap Grave and corner him. Grave and Ghost notice a bloody penis on the floor. Grave: Da fug Ghost: Da fug Grave throws a Billiard ball at Ghost’s head, and tries to get around Ghost. Ghost tackles Grave down, and starts to choke him with a billiard stick across his neck. Ghost: WHO ARE YOU?! Grave replies whilst being choked. Grave: Its me, Grave! Ghost: SO YOU COME HERE, AND START KILLING EVERYONE BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T INVITED? MASTA TOLD ME HE DIDN’T INVITE YOU FOR THIS SAME REASON. YOU WOULD RUIN THE PARTY. Grave: I killed one person by accident! I’m sorry! Ghost: WE WERE BROTHERS! Ghost delivers a strong blow to Grave’s temple, and knocks him out cold. Derk, Hippo, Sidney, and Kaley walk into the room. Derk: You got this fucker? Ghost: You bet I did. Don’t do anything bad to him, though. It’s Grave. The room goes silent. Kaley: Are you sure, babe? Ghost: Yes I’m sure, Klee. Grave and I have exchanged dicpics before. This is him. Ghost pulls down Grave’s pants to check. Ghost: This is him. Derk: Well, give him here. It’s time to put Gravelord to sleep. Ghost: Woah, easy there. We have to balance our humanity and give him a normal punishment. Derk: Fuck that, he killed Dom! The room goes silent. Hippo: Do we really care about that, though? Sidney: HE KILLED MITCH!!! Kaley: Do we really care about that, though? Sidney: You stupid bitch! Kaley and Sidney get into a brawl, tossing eachother over the BILLIARD ROOM. Kaley tosses Sidney over the table, and under the table, Sidney finds the billiard stick that the killer used to castrate Naruto. It is very sharp. Sidney gets up, and hurls the stick at Kaley. Kaley shuffles to the side, and the stick is going straight at Derk. Ghost sees, and pushes Derk out the way before the stick impales him. Derk: Damn nigga, you fine. Hippo: That was amazing, Ghost. First you catch Grave, THEN you save Derk. Ghost: It was nothing, really. Derk: Welcome to the $QUAD, brother. ---- Cam finally wakes up. He is still naked, but is hanging upside down in a dark room. His head is shaved. Cam: Whodunthis?!? The killer appears infront of him. He has a rope in his hand. Cam: OH, I get it now! I’m your next victim, eh? I thought we were friends! Apparently not. You have all these people who think you’re innocent fooled; I’m surprised a muppet like you could pull this off. I’ve always hated you, --- MWHHHHH The killer ties Cam up with ropes, using hooks coming out the ceiling of the CELLAR as support. He positions Cam so his ass is sticking up high in the air. Like Cam was about to receive Doggy Style. The killer then grabs a large tube, and shoves it up Cam’s ass. It was a questionably easy task. The killer then connects a cement mixer to the tube, and turns it on. Cam: Bollocks. The cement starts mixing, and begins to slowly go down the tube. The killer then reaches for a jar, marked #2, and picks a finger out of it. The finger has a stupid Naruto ring on it. The killer throws Naruto’s finger in the cement mixer, and it makes its way down quickly into Cam’s ass. Cam’s ass is now full of cement, and his body looks like hes about to explode. Cam is slowly suffocating, and the killer doesn’t want to put his victims through too much pain. The killer grabs another rope, wraps it around Cam’s neck, and kills him. (troll) ---- Hippo and Derk award Ghost a $QUAD armband in front of the group, which includes Sidney, Kaley, and a tied up Grave. Sidney and Kaley start to conversate. Sidney: I’m really sorry about before. Kaley: No, don’t worry about it. Hey, I’ve been thinking, with these guys teaming up and all…wanna team up? Sidney: I was waiting for you to ask that. I got a good team name, too. Girl Power! Kaley: Uh, yeah. ^_^ Suddenly, the PR system starts to buzz some white noise. After a couple of seconds, a voice comes over the radio. Tommy: My name is Tommy Grimes, I am the advocate for the Colombian Juanmaseta. I would like to inform you that we are chilling in the kitchen, and we have a surprise. Also, we have video camera’s for every room in the Masta hallway, the others have been cut out. We found the monitors behind the kitchen in a pantry. We have seen what happened with Grave. Bring him to us. The voice cuts out. Everyone looks around, confused. Hippo: Well, we have nothing else better to do with him. Leggo. The $QUAD and GirlPower (and Grave) walk down the Andrew Lincoln Hallway into the Masta hallway. ---- The groups finally arrive, and are stunned at the sight. Lee, Tommy, and Juan have set up a noose in the middle of the dining table. Tommy: Hello, people. Hippo: What the fug is this? Tommy: So, I heard you guys can’t think of a fair punishment, correct? So, the surprise is…we lynch Gravelord. Credits *Grave *Hippo *Derk *Sidney *Cam *Kaley *Ghost *Juan (No lines) *Lee (No lines) *Tommy *Naruto (Corpse) *Dom (Mentioned) *Masta (Mentioned) Deaths *Cam (Strangled in the cellar) Trivia *Last appearance of Cam. *This issue went through three rewrites. There is even a full Issue 3 with a completely different synopsis. (Sorry Cam) Category:Masta Category:Issues Category:Whodunit? Issues